


The love of my life

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arachnophobia, Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Slight Panic Attack, but not really fluffy either idk, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing I've come to learn pretty quickly, after starting to live with him, is that Tsukishima can't stand bugs and spiders. He will go to the other side of the room, look around to make sure there isn't another one in this corner and then stare at the first one. He won't say anything. He will just stare at it.</p><p>The first time it happened, I didn't understand before a long moment. A very long and silent moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Arachnophobic Tsukki headcanon mainly due to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3427907) (TsukkiYama, very good if you want my opinion) // Check-proofed only once, at 4am. I apologize for mistakes!

The thing I've come to learn pretty quickly, after starting to live with him, is that Tsukishima can't stand bugs and spiders. He will go to the other side of the room, look around to make sure there isn't another one in this corner and then stare at the first one. He won't say anything. He will just stare at it.

The first time it happened, I didn't understand before a long moment. A very long and silent moment.

I watched him incredulously and said nothing. I heard his breath hitch many times and saw him start breathing faster. I looked at his eyes and saw them extremely focused. When I followed their lead, my own eyes only saw the wall behind the small desk in our bedroom.

“What's wrong, Tsukishima?” I asked him, looking back at him.

His lips were pressed in a thin line and he had narrowed his eyes. I huffed and mumbled that he was an idiot, to which he surprisingly didn't answer.

Then it happened in a blink. One moment he was sitting on the bed, and all of sudden he was clinging to my arm, one hand clenching my sleeve so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He lifted his other hand and pointed to the other side of the room, between the bed and the desk.

Frowning as I probably wasn't seeing the same thing as him, I was about to ask him when he tugged on my arm.

“Get rid of that thing. Please.”

I looked at him in shock, not sure if I had clearly heard him. Ever since we started dating, Tsukishima had only begged me three times to do something. Two of them were baking shortcakes and the last one was to stop tickling him because he couldn't breathe anymore.

“The spider. On the floor. _Please_.”

My eyes went back to the part of the floor he had showed me and I tried to see the spider he was talking about. I didn't see anything.

I made him let go of my sleeve and approached the bed again, slowly. I scanned the floor carefully, not expecting a giant spider anyway – I would have spotted it already if it were any big.

Then I finally saw it. And snorted.

I slowly put my hand near the spider and it came on my hand. I chuckled, its legs tickling my skin lightly. I looked back at Tsukishima.

He had visibly paled and his face was contorted in a disgusted grimace.

“What, you're scared of that tiny thing? It's no bigger than my little finger, it's nothing at all!”

He whimpered. He actually _whimpered_. The sound kinda broke my heart. He hid his face with his hands and I could see him pull on his hair.

I frowned. Deciding against making fun of him again, I quickly went to the window to throw the spider away. I wiped my hand on my pant as of reflex then walked to Tsukishima.

He was muttering nonsense. I extended my hand to take his but he slapped them away.

“Wash your hands first” he snapped. “Please” he added after a moment. He didn't look up though, so I judged better to just do as he told me.

When I came back to our bedroom, he was sitting on the bed again, knees bent against his chest and he was looking everywhere frantically.

I quietly made my way back to our bed and sat near him. He looked distressed.

I pulled him into a hug and he clung onto me, burying his head in the crook of my neck.

“I'm sorry” he whispered. I heard a small sob. “I'm sorry I can't deal with that.”

I just hugged him tighter and started a slow back-and-forth movement. It was how he usually calmed me down after a nightmare or a breakdown. I thought this could help him too.

One of my hands was caressing his back and I brought the other to his hair.

“It's okay” I muttered. “I don't mind if you need help with them.”

His embrace grew tighter and he started sobbing more violently. I felt his tears damp my shoulder. I eyed the bedside table to see if we had tissues left there. Fortunately we had.

I pushed him away a little and took his face between my hands. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks wet with the trail of his tears, his nose was running and his lower lip was bleeding. He probably had bitten on it to prevent his crying.

I dried his tears with my thumbs and kissed his cheeks. I caressed the side of his face and told him I would be back quickly.

I stood up, gave him the tissues and lightly pecked him on the lips, mindful of his bleeding one. He sniffed and blew his nose after that, while I went to the bathroom to take a wet cloth.

I came back and took care of his injured lip. He kept sniffing for a while then calmed down.

He hugged me again quietly.

“Thank you.”

I took his hand and kissed his knuckles. He looked at me, his eyes still red but his look fond, warm and most of all, grateful.

He took my face between his hands and leaned in, resting his forehead against mine, and looked at me in the eyes. He kissed me shortly, then again, and again. His lips against mine, he whispered, then he was kissing me again, more and more, more forcefully, more thankfully.

 

“ _I'm so glad to have you in my life._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima is basically me. I'm doing slightly better now, but there are still times (and sort of spiders) when I just can't do anything but cry and want to quit everything, just because of a spider. After finishing to write this, I started looking around to make sure it hadn't summoned any spiders :') I wish I had someone like Kageyama haha


End file.
